La otra sucesora
by Akina Wong
Summary: Nadie imagino que algún día volvería a aparecer, pero lo hizo, completamente dispuesta a acabar con Kira sin importar el costo, incluso si tendría que trabajar con aquellos con quienes juro ya no tener nada que ver absolutamente.
1. Prologo

**_La otra sucesora._**

**_Prologo. _**

-L ha muero- dijo la voz de Roger.

-¿Qué pero cómo?- pregunto la voz de un chico.

-Mello- me dije a mí misma.

-¿Fue Kira? ¿Kira lo mato?- insistió.

-Probablemente- respondió la misma voz cansada de antes.

-Pero él prometió acabar con Kira y volver y ahora me dices que está muerto- escuchaba muy interesada la conversación, a veces saber infiltrarse a lugares con sistemas de seguridad complejos tenía su ventaja.

-Mello- reclamo agitado el señor Roger, luego se escuchó cómo si varias piezas pequeñas cayeran al piso.

-Si no resuelves el acertijo eres un perdedor- esta vez hablo la voz de un niño.

-Near, tú nunca cambias- no pude evitar sonreír, me alegraba oír de nuevo sus voces.

-Dime ¿A quién escogió L?- ese era el momento que estaba esperando, era por lo que me había metido a Wammy's house a poner micrófonos en lugares importantes como la oficina de Roger, Watari y L.

-Él no había escogido, ahora que ya no está ya no tendrá la oportunidad ¿Por qué no trabajan juntos?- se hizo el silencio por unos momentos, casi parecía broma, esos dos trabajando juntos.

-Roger sabes que no funcionara, Near y yo no podemos trabajar juntos- la conversación era aún más interesante de lo que pensé aunque no obtuve la información que esperaba las cosas se tornaban interesantes –Sabes que, mejor que Near se quede con el puesto, él es más parecido a L, solo usa su cerebro, no tiene emociones, me voy de esta institución-

-Mello, espera- exclamo Roger.

-Ya casi tengo quince puedo irme si quiero- sonreí ligeramente.

Cuándo mello dejo la habitación cerré mi laptop, estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar, era cómo si la tragedia me persiguiera de forma inalcanzable.

Me dicen Giana, realmente ya no recuerdo mi verdadero nombre tengo 17 años, deje Wammy's house a los 14 años cuando me canse de esperar el retorno de L, era una buena persona, eso nunca lo dude, pero detestaba que se alejara así, era como si no quisiera que fuera parte de su vida, aunque una vez me había dicho que lo hacía por nuestra propia seguridad me sentía decepcionada, pero ahora estaba muerto, sentí una solitaria lagrima resbalar por mi mejilla, muerto, L estaba muerto, nunca me pude disculpar por haberme ido sin más, ahora yo acabaría con Kira, me vengaría de la muerte de mi hermano.

-Te aseguro L que no dejare las cosas así- dije antes de tomar mi celular para hacer algunas llamadas.

**_Continuara… _**

**_N/A: Bueno realmente la idea de este fic comenzó más como una broma entre amigas, pero me quede pensando en eso y se me vino a la mente esto y como aficionada a la escritura que soy en seguida lo puse en un documento de Word y así salió este pequeño prólogo, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la otra._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


	2. El secuestro

**_Capítulo 1: El secuestro._**

**_Cuatro años después de la muerte de L._**

* * *

-Death note ¿Sera posible?- me preguntaba a mí misma, la información que L había conseguido y archivado me era entre interesante y poco creíble.

Si era cierto que existía la Death note debía de encontrar el modo de conseguir la libreta y confirmar las reglas que habían en ella, no tenía una idea solida de cómo conseguir algo de información, a diferencia de L yo no era la clase de personas que actuaban cuidadosamente o que reprimían su sentir. Mi única ventaja era que podía estar al pendiente de la SPK, dirigida por Near de la fuerza especial, supuestamente dirigida por L, que a mí parecer solo era una copia barata y por mucho, no sabía que hacia exactamente Mello, pero fuera lo que fuera, era algo grande

La ventaja de estar en Los Angeles era que estaba al tanto del secuestro de la hija del señor Yagami, Sayu, planeaba que en cuanto fueran a rescatarla los interceptaría y luego trataría de obtener algo de información. No tuve que esperar mucho para que se negociara el rescate, en menos de una semana todo estaba planeado, gracias a las llamadas que hizo Mello pude saber el lugar aproximado donde se haría el intercambio, gracias a mis contactos con miembros de la mafia rusa no me sería tan difícil interceptar a Soichiro y Sayu Yagami, ellos se encargarían de llevarlos al lugar donde me escondía.

Una vez que supe cómo se moverían más o menos la SPK y la fuerza especial solo me resto esperar, Near tenía a su disposición imágenes satelitales, pude usar eso perfectamente a mi favor, sus sistemas de seguridad eran complejos pero fáciles de interceptar, así pude contar con las mismas imágenes, estas siguieron al señor Yagami hasta un lugar del desierto y luego a un pasadizo subterráneo.

-¿Qué hacemos sí no salen por ahí?- pregunto una de mis compañeras llamada Natasha.

-Solo manténganse al pendiente de cualquier movimiento fuera de lo común- ordene –El helicóptero de la SPK ya fue interceptado ¿Verdad Yerik?- pregunte a otro miembro.

-Sí, fue muy fácil, ni siquiera llevaba armas encima- respondió burlonamente.

-Perfecto, una vez que salgan tráelos directamente aquí- luego termine la transmisión, seguía observando las imágenes del satélite de la SPK –Irina- llame a la única de los miembros de mi equipo que se quedó.

-Sí dime Giana- ella se acercó a mí.

-Seguramente la chica necesitara atención médica, ten todo lo necesario listo- ella asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Giana- llamo asustada Natasha –Creo que no podremos conseguir la libreta tan fácilmente- observe las imágenes del satélite para ver asombrada como despegaba un misil tanto como un helicóptero, ambos iban en sentido contrario.

-Genial, ese misil no se puede rastrear- me lamente -sigue al helicóptero-

-Yerik ¿Ya tienes a nuestro invitados?- pregunte ansiosa.

-Sí, vamos para allá, por cierto la SPK trata de localizar al piloto anterior del helicóptero- sonreí maliciosamente.

-Retransmítela aquí, esto seguro será interesante- espere un momento.

Realmente no esperaba entrar en contacto con algunos de los otros sucesores, pero me emocionaba, no solo hablaría con un sucesor, si no con el primer sucesor que tenía mi hermano, se escuchó un poco de estática antes de que la voz de Near hablara.

-Near, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dije burlonamente.

-Giana, sí ha pasado mucho, realmente no esperaba volver a encontrarme contigo- respondió Near con ese tono tan monótono que siempre usa -¿Qué hiciste con el piloto del helicóptero?-

-Realmente no sé qué pasó, llenarme las manos de sangre no es lo mío, yo solo les hice una amable invitación al Señor Yagami y su hija a visitarme- respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

-Deberías de ser prudente, lo más seguro es que la chica necesita atención medica- yo solo reí levemente.

-Tú también planeabas llevarlos contigo al cuartel de la SPK, no es lindo cuando te ganan a ti, verdad Near- no hubo respuesta –No te preocupes, yo me encargare de que Sayu reciba la atención medica que necesita y pronto los dejare ir, solo quiero confirmar algo- finalice la llamada cuando el sonido del helicóptero se hizo presente, enseguida fui al cuarto donde interrogaría a Soichiro Yagami.

Una vez que llegue al cuarto el señor Yagami ya estaba ahí, se veía estresado y cansado, entre antes de entrar recibí una llamada de Natasha.

-Giana, el helicóptero se desplomo, lo más seguro es que la libreta este en el misil ¿Qué hago?- pregunto desesperada.

-Vuelve aquí, necesito que hagas algo- termine la llamada y entre al cuarto.

El señor Yagami apenas me vio se levantó de golpe y puso una mirada que habría intimidado a cualquiera menos a mí, pasar tantos años viviendo sola te daban algunas experiencias, yo solo puse una mirada neutra y me senté frente a él.

-¿Cómo esta señor Yagami?- pregunte tranquilamente.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- pregunto agresivamente.

-Recibe atención médica, está bastante débil, tomé asiento, seguro esta hambriento ¿Quiere comer algo?- el señor Yagami pareció calmarse y se sentó.

-No gracias solo dime que quieres de nosotros- sonreí.

-Primero déjeme presentarme, yo soy Giana, estoy al tanto de la muerte de L- el hombre pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto asombrado.

-Por dos sencillas razones, soy buena infiltrándome en lugares de alta seguridad y porque L era mi hermano mayor- este se mostró aún más asombrado.

-¿Qué? Es imposible-

-Créame que es verdad, sé que es difícil de creer, pero ese no es el punto- me acomode en la silla hincándome, era mucho más fácil razonar así.

-Creo que eso es evidente, se parece mucho a él- tenía razón, era bastante parecida a L.

Mi cabello era negro al igual que el suyo, estaba largo y recogido en una coleta, mi piel también era pálida, lo único que nos diferenciaba eran nuestros ojos, los míos eran azules y no tenía esas grandes ojeras debajo de ellos.

-Ahora que ya quedo eso claro, volvamos al asunto que me interesa- dije algo molesta, no me había alejado de Wammy's house para que me siguieran comparando con él –La Death note ¿De verdad existe?- el señor Yagami puso una cara que mostraba claramente que no estaba dispuesto a hablar.

-Lo siento, pero no le puedo decir nada de eso- fruncí el ceño.

-Señor Yagami, no quisiera tomar medidas extremas, solo estoy haciendo una simple pregunta- dije firmemente.

-Sí, existe la Death note- respondió.

-¿Cómo murió mi hermano? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo es que lo conocía? Él nunca había querido revelar su identidad- el señor Yagami suspiro.

-Lo mato un shinigami- respondió, yo me sorprendí.

-¿Un qué?- pregunte confundida.

-Un shinigami, es un Dios de la muerte- explico.

-Se lo que es un shinigami, solo que ¿no cree que es bastante poco creíble?-

-Lo sé, pero hasta hace algunos años yo habría reaccionado al igual que usted- por alguna razón le creí, aunque no sé cómo reaccionaría mi equipo cuando les dijera esto –Y conocí a L después de que los miembros del FBI murieron-

-Entiendo, solo algo más ¿Por qué hay alguien que pretende suplantarlo?- él me miro sorprendido.

-¿Cómo es que sabe tanto?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Sólo limítese a responder- respondí mientras me dirigía a la salida de la habitación.

-Creíamos que era lo mejor para el caso Kira, nunca pensamos que hubieran sucesores- yo solo reí levemente.

-Entiendo- salí del cuarto sin decir nada más fui a una sala donde todos los miembros de mi equipo estaban, Natasha comprobaba y daba mantenimiento a algunas armas, Yerik tecleaba algo en una computadora e Irina iba llegando con una charola con utensilios médicos.

-Hay que llevarlos a la SPK Yerik- ordene.

-Si jefa- respondió fastidiado.

-Irina, Natasha, empaquemos todo, es hora de ir a Japón- ellas enseguida comenzaron a guardar todo.

Volví a mirar los archivos de los miembros de la fuerza especial que trabajaron para L, un nombre en especial llamo mi atención, Light Yagami, demasiado perfecto como para ser cierto, ya tenía a mi sospechoso.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_N/A: Bueno, por ahora hasta aquí, gracias por sus lecturas y por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, las actualizaciones serán de esta manera:_**

**_La otra sucesora: Martes y Jueves._**

**_Solo por un momento: Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes._**

**_Bueno, hasta la otra, no olviden dejar Reviews, recuerden, acepto TODA clase de críticas, siempre ayudan._**

**_Sayonara :3_**


End file.
